


Professional Matters

by Stormrifle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boob job, Claude von Riegan - Freeform, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Flayn (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Seteth (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, meet your new stepmom flayn, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrifle/pseuds/Stormrifle
Summary: Most of the Seteth fics I have read have involved the man's desk. Is it his fetish or ours?





	Professional Matters

It seemed to Byleth that there were never enough hours in the day, and always too much to do. She blew an errant strand of hair out of her face, while trying to think of ways to approach the latest issue with two squabbling nobles who both wanted things their way and wouldn't compromise (a too familiar predicament), but she was coming up lacking. Lacking enough that she even missed the quiet knocking turned fairly loud pounding at her office door.

"Earth to Teach!" Rang out a voice as a tan hand slapped the far edge of her desk.

Byleth jumped in surprise, which was more of an up-twitch of her shoulders and a short and sharp inhale. Claude openly laughed at her, knowing just how much he'd startled her to get such a reaction. "Didn't mean to getcha that bad, Teach, but you were just so out of it."

Rubbing her sore neck, she sighed heavily, "I supposed I'm lucky that you didn't decide to pull a prank on me instead."

Giving a customary wink, "I'd never do such a thing to my beloved Teach. Not when I need a favor." He leaned down onto her heavy wooden with his elbow, fists casually holding his chin up. "And honestly I think my favor will benefit you in the end too, so what do you say? Care to help me out?"

A singular slow blink. "I'm not agreeing to anything before I hear what the favor is."

Claude dropped a hand to his heart, feigning hurt. "Even after all these years, you can't trust me?"

"It's not about a lack of trust, but an understanding of who you are as a person and your political position. I'm not agreeing to favors candidly that could effect both of our nations because you asked nicely for it." Accompanied by another slow blink from Byleth.

Claude stood up, crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes, smile still on his face. "This won't effect out political circumstances, well, okay, maybe in the future it will, but not today. Today I just need a small favor of a distraction so that we can both have a bit of a break."

Byleth gently raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that why you flew all the way over Fodlin's Throat, for a 'bit of a break'?"

A heavy, genuine sigh, "You'll never stop being my teacher, will you? Fine, I'll just say it. I was hoping that you'd be willing to go distract Seteth for a while. Flayn says he's been extra tense lately, and we were hoping to have some alone time to figure out how to break the news to him, but I can't get even a couple of minutes talking in with her without him showing up suddenly. It's upsetting Flayn, and I don't want her to have _any _reasons to start second guessing things."

"He certainly can be hard to work around." Leaning back in her chair, a wide armed piece the same color as her desk, she raised her right hand to her face as customary for any time she was thinking. "Have you considered that Seteth might already know what you're planning and is trying to intervene?"

Claude immediately paled and ran a firm hand down the side of his bearded face. "Please don't say that."

With an airy chuckle, Byleth waved the hand that had been by her face as she stood up. "I'm sure he doesn't know. If he did, you'd simply be dead already."

"Thanks for the reminder." He said flatly.

Walking around her desk, she stood next to Claude for a moment to rest her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of him, as you've asked. I know how much Flayn has missed you too."

He clasped a hand over the hand she had on his shoulder, a genuine smile gracing his face. "Thanks a bunch, Teach." His smile took on a mischievous glint, "Or should I say thanks, _Mom_."

She immediately bristled and smacked his hands away from her. "Don't ever call me that!" She said in the angriest tone she could manage without being on the battlefield.

Claude darted out the open door and turned right, heading immediately for the downstairs floor, no doubt where he had asked Flayn to meet him. Byleth gave her custom flat lipped concerned face at the wind trail he left. To be young and in love, she supposed. Not that she wasn't any different, but she certainly wasn't as obvious. Flayn may have found it wonderfully endearing, but Byleth's partner would have gotten upset to hide his embarrassment.

Byleth's office, once Jeralt's now turned hers, was right across from Seteth's, whose door was open, but no noise came from within. Which likely meant Flayn had been told to stay where Seteth could see her while he worked and she was quietly pouting until Byleth came to save her. As she strode into the room, the long cape of the Enlightened One's traditional attire flowed gently behind her.

Flayn was standing next the door frame to the left, hands linked in front of her, as she quietly kicked at the floor with her shoes. Byleth did have to admit, forcing a young woman who had proven to be one of the strongest Holy Knights she had had the pleasure of working with to sit in an office and wait for her father's approval before she could leave was a bit much. In the past few months since the war had finally ended, Byleth had been trying to get him to work on that, but old habits died hard. She gently cleared her throat, catching both of their attention.

"Ah, Archbishop, I was not expecting you. Is there something that I may assist you with?" Seteth said plainly, looking up from the pile of paperwork before him, but not placing down his quill. His eyes flickered briefly over to Flayn.

"I do need a word with you actually, about a few professional matters. If you have the time," she said with a slight nod of her head. "Please."

He finally dropped the quill and heaved a heavy sigh, "I suppose it might do well to take have a small respite from all this work. It's not as if I've been able to get much done." He finished, muttering by the end.

"Thank you, Seteth." Byleth turned slightly towards Flayn. "I hope you don't mind, but I feel these matters might be discussed best with a closed door."

Flayn stood up straight, "I don't mind at all, Professor. I'll take my leave now." Even after all the battles and ascension to Archbishop, most of her old students and colleges referred to her as Professor. To them, it was a term of endearment. Who better to protect them from all manner of things than their professor after all.

"Ah, Flayn, wait-" Seteth jumped up from his seat, right arm out stretched.

Byleth stepped partially in front of Flayn, keeping her arms at her side like she was trying to keep his attention and not hiding his own daughter from him. A daughter who was very much grateful for the chance to start her escape. "Please, Seteth, this won't take long, and I'm sure Flayn would enjoy the chance for a quick walk. I believe Manuela will be back from lunch any minute now and would enjoy the chance to speak to her more about the Opera." Manuela was a safe name to mention, sort of. She knew Seteth still detested how she dressed because it could be bad influence on Flayn, but it was better than other names at the moment.

Flayn took her cue from Byleth. "Ah, yes! She didn't get a chance to finish a story from the other night, and I so do want to her the finishing bits." Her excitement was visible, and she sounded as sweet as could be.

Seteth narrowed his eyes at the two in front of him, not buying any of it. But, leaning back into his chair with a deep breath, he relented. "Yes, yes, a walk would do you some good, Flayn. You've been in here the better part of the morning after all."

"Wonderful! Father, Professor, thank you both!" Darting out of the room before Seteth could try to stop her, Flayn waved goodbye and disappeared towards the stairwell.

Byleth closed the double doors with a final sounding thud and small click before turning back to head towards Seteth's desk. Settling back against the large desk next to Seteth, she shook her head. "I believe I have mentioned before that trying to force her to stay close will only drive her away."

Seteth looked up at her with world-weary eyes. "You've mentioned it. Several times in fact."

She sucked on her teeth. "And yet..." The light from the multi-paneled glass windows is gentle on her face, on her gently concerned expression.

Seteth ran his hands gently down his face. "And yet I struggle to do just that. I worry that if I let you wander on her own, she'll wander completely away from me. But, you don't need to hear about what you already know. What matters do you need to speak with me of?" Ending with a tiny flourish of his hand.

"I'm here to talk to you specifically about a personnel issue, hence why I didn't want Flayn present." Byleth said flatly, crossing her arms. "It has come to my attention that someone is heavily lacking in their performance for the church, and I wanted to speak with you on remedying it."

Heavily furrowed green eyebrows accented his head piece as he straightened up. "What? It couldn't have been Cyril, could it have?"

Byleth waved one of her hands before recrossing her arms. "No, of course not. He's still very dedicated to the church even with his knight training. The person in question is actually someone that I'm rather close to, so it surprised me when I finally noticed it."

"Please, tell me who this person is. It is clearly a large issue and the sooner we speak of it, the sooner we may remedy this issue." He said said, leaning towards her.

She sighed as she uncrossed her arms to help herself sit up on the edge of his rather tall desk. "I'm afraid the person having difficulty with performance issues is-" Looking him dead in the eye, "You, Seteth."

He pulled back agasp, "What do you mean it's me? What could I have possibly done?"

"You haven't been paying me enough attention." She said, her eyebrows slightly drawn down and with her flat-lipped concerned expression, the closest she would ever get to a pout.

"I beg your pardon?" He said still very startled. He leaned backwards away from her.

Byleth leaned over to look him directly in the eye, closing in on the space he'd just made between the two. "I said I have not been receiving proper amounts of attention from you." She held up her left hand, the silver and emerald ring catchy a small ray of light. "As Archbishop and your wife, I consider this to be a great travesty."

Seteth looked so confused, "I'm going to have to be honest, I'm not understanding what you mean. We share our meals together, have our usually scheduled tea sessions, and have finally even announced our marriage." He suddenly furrowed his brow again. "That is not to say I do not wish to give you more of my time if you would ask if of me, I-"

Byleth uncrossed her arms and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, her small smile lighting up her face. "Don't get so worked up, I wasn't that serious." Rubbing a small circle on his cheek with her thumb, "I just think it would be nice if we spent some less scheduled time together. Enjoy the spontaneity of a new couple enjoy their first year of marriage."

His lips pulled down at their corners a tiny fraction. "I'm afraid I'm not known for my spontaneity."

Thinking back to how he'd gone from hating her, to suddenly offering to tell her the truth of her existence, to then going on to say his life was now bound to walk her path with her, in what felt like a very short amount of time, she disagreed with him not being spontaneous, but proving that to him wasn't her goal at the moment.

She traced his bottom lip her thumb as she brought her other hand up to his face. "In this case, I'm not asking you to have any," She leaned forward, brushing his hair behind his ear, gently licking along the delicate-pointed tip of his ear. "I'm just asking you to go along with mine."

A barely restrained shiver coursed through Seteth. "Byleth, both of us still have work to do."

"And it will be waiting for us as it always is, whether we finish it right now or in a few hours, because there's always more work to be done. A bit of a break will be beneficial to us." She dropped her voice down to a whisper in his ear, ending with a gentle whisp of breath on his ear.

Already blushing but determined to ignore it, "Darling, please, I must insist we stop-"

Byleth pulled back to look him in the eye. "What would you do if I don't stop? Tell the church on me?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

"There's no need for that sort of-" His breath was stolen away from him as she leaned to his other side and bite down on his earlobe. "Please." He hissed out.

She chuckled against his left cheek. "That sounded like you want more instead of trying to get me to stop." The only time someone could consider Byleth a playful creature or a tease, was when she was trying to goad a certain beast into action.

Seteth said nothing and swallowed heavily.

Sighing, Byleth patted his other cheek and pulled away. "However, if you truly aren't interested in taking a break with me..."

"Wait!" One of Seteth's hands reached out, firmly placed on her closest thigh. "I-" Another swallow, and a small moment to gather himself. "I think a break may be in order after all."

Her delicate smile showed the barest hint of teeth. "I was hoping you'd agree."

Seteth stood up while pushing his chair back, adjusting his sleeves. "Shall we then?" Nodding towards the door.

Byleth only scooted further back onto her husband's desk. "Thinking of going somewhere?"

"Are we not going to our bedroom?" He asked with a slight head tilt.

"Why would we waste time going to the bedroom when there's a perfectly good surface right here?" She said leaning back on her hands.

Seteth's cheeks started dawning Byleth's favorite shade of pink. "That is my work desk, and a highly inappropriate place to even think about using."

She gently pushed away a book from behind her. "Only if we were to get caught, which we won't, as the doors are too heavy and I've already locked the doors."

He went from pink to red. "Just what have you been planning?"

Byleth just chuckled. "I'm a master tactician, remember? Forgetting to lock the door would have been a rookie mistake at this point." She undid the clasp holding her cloak on, letting it drape down her back onto the desk. "But all I've been planning was some quality time with my husband." She drew a leg up to her chest and hugged it, laying her cheek on her knee.

Seteth looked like he was going to protest more.

"Please, I don't want to wait. I want to be with you, here." She looked up at him through lidded eyes. "Please... Cichol."

He took a shaky breath through flared nostrils, clenching and unclenching his fists.

She leaned forward to begin unbuttoning his formal and body hiding clothes, those corded muscles that had surprised her the first time she'd seen them, even after realizing he taught people how to wield axes and even later finding out he fought atop a wyvern. The muscles that could pin her up against a wall and fuck her with her legs tightly wrapped around him, time after time if she riled him up enough. He made no attempt to stop her, but watched her with a steadily growing hunger.

When she finished with all the buttons and undid his thin belt, she pushed the coat off his shoulder and let it fall, letting him stand before her in his more tightly fitting undershirt. White cloth tucked into black sturdy riding pants, he already looked so different from the stiff right hand of the archbishop he was during the day. She pursed her lips slightly, waiting a moment to see if he wanted her to take the lead or if he was already getting impatient.

"Don't you have more disrobing to do?" He said, crossing his arms, and taking on his no-nonsense tone meant for directing the knights.

Byleth slow blinked at him as she pulled her cropped shirt off over her head, then tossed it aside. He made no attempt to move, so she leaned back and worked on undoing her shorts, only receiving a little help to lift her off the desk to have the shorts completely removed. She brushed a bit of hair off of her shoulders, sitting with her legs slightly spread before him in only her small clothes, garters, tights, and boots. A look Seteth was quite fond of, judging by how often he had her stay in just that.

Seteth unfolded his arms and raised her chin with a finger to look at her better. She gently licked her lower lip. His eyes followed the movement before looking her in the eye. She smiled sweetly, before deciding he was taking too long.

Biting her lip to distract him, she reached forward to brush against his member through his pants.

Seteth shuddered and pulled her hand away, using his grip on her wrist to pull her up and into a rough kiss. Their teeth clashed at first, but he used his other hand to turn her head slightly for a better angle and began the onslaught on her mouth with his tongue. Byleth let him in, making a small sound as he greedily demanded her tongue collide with his. He gripped one of her breasts, roughly palming it through her bra. She gasped, which he took advantage of to suck on her tongue before biting it.

All the sounds she made, from her tiny gasps of air to the almost purring moans, were so soft, that Seteth tried to stifle his own sounds of pleasure so he could focus on hers. He could never get enough. He pulled her leg out of its squished position between them position to wrap it around his waist. His other hand delved inside her bra to pinch her nipple, with just enough of his nails to force out of her a whimper of pleasurable pain.

Byleth leaned into him and his kisses, then reached with both hands to tug his shirt of his pants. Seteth pulled back from the kiss, causing a frown from a certain someone, to yank his shirt off over his head. Byleth heard a couple of buttons rip and go flying, but Seteth was more focused on undoing his pants just enough to let his cock spring free. Byleth eyed it hungrily, reaching to grasp it, but Seteth caught her hand to stop her. When he was sure she wouldn't reach for him again just yet, he pushed her back up, and stepped forward until his dripping tip poked her sternum.

"I assume you know what to do?" He said with an eyebrow quirked.

Byleth only gave a slight nod before angling herself to engulf his cock between her very generous breasts. Seteth let out a moan as he was enveloped in pillowy softness, head slightly leaning back as she began to work him.

Working slowly at first, mashing her tits together over and over, watching his foreskin pull back as he grew harder still, Byleth leaned down to give his tip the barest of flicks, catching the latest wave of precum for her tongue to enjoy. It was difficult for Seteth to stay still, torn between wanting to watch and feel the show Byleth was putting on for him and wanting to finally take her on the desk she had insisted upon. When she bent over to suck on his head, Seteth groaned deeply. But he didn't want finish, not yet, even as the thought of him coming in her mouth and on her tits made him groan again.

"That's enough." 

Byleth let his dick tip fall out of her mouth with the tiniest pop.

He didn't give her any time to ask what was next, instead pulling his dick away from her, and roughly shoving aside her underwear and jamming three fingers inside of her. Byleth cried out at the feeling of suddenly being stuffed, even with all the wetness that had been staining her underwear. He roughly fingered her, curling and jamming his digits into her g-spot, working her open as fast and jarringly as possible. Which left Byleth panting. Her leg, still wrapped around his waist, tried to pull him closer. She moaned when he wouldn't budge, but also because of how glorious his long and hard-working fingers felt, bringing her closer to where she wanted to be.

She cried out and shot him a glare when he removed his fingers. Spending time to lick each one thoroughly, he only chuckled at her obvious displeasure. "Now, now-" He said, briefly cupping her chin. His voice was breathy. He pulled his pants down to his knees finally. Byleth hungrily watched his slightly crooked cock bounce as he did this, and couldn't wait for it to fill her.

Seteth took hold of her hips, angling his wife so that she lay more on her left hip, before lining himself up with her dripping snatch. "Did you have any particularly important plans later on?"

"Not really, no, why?" She asked breathily.

"Just making sure you'd be okay if you couldn't walk for the rest of the day." He said, before jamming his left-curved dick right up into her. She slapped a hand over her mouth, covering her scream as Seteth set a brutal pace. He slapped into her relentlessly, bringing out his favorite keening sounds of hers, while she used one hand for balance, and another to flick her click. She made the sweetest noises, and he wanted all of them. He used his bruising grip on her right leg to hike it up further, pounding deeper inside her.

Byleth felt a couple of tears prick her eyes. Every thrust, every vein twitch, every pant from her beloved had her head spinning. Her cunt spasmed around the curved monstrosity inside her trying to break her walls. She couldn't imagine a better reason to be unable to walk.

Seteth was squeezing his eyes shut with concentration. While he wanted to paint her walls white, and was almost getting dizzy from the thought of watching his seed spill out of her and onto the floor, he didn't want this to be a one round endeavor for Byleth. His left hand found one of her nipples through her bra, and tugged it and her forward on a gasping moan. She had a full body shudder that went all the way through her cunt, squeezing him dangerously tight. He grit his teeth, setting such a rough pace that it started moving the heavy wooden desk. At this point, he didn't care if anyone heard them. He just wanted her to cum all over him so he could cum all inside her.

Shooting forward and yanking her husband down by his neck, she matched the bruising pace he was pounding her with an equally intense kiss. Sucking and biting at his lip hard enough to draw blood. The copper taste in her mouth only made her want more of everything he had to give, and it seemed she was going to have to take it by force. The trembling hand that had been playing with her clit reached down further and firmly grasped his balls. He rammed so hard into her after that stunt that they almost toppled over.

Finally, the sweet pressure that had been building was coming to a head. Specifically, Seteth's. Byleth felt him trying to hold back and she wasn't having that. Breaking apart from the kiss, she bit one of his lobes again before panting, "I want you to come in me. I want to be filled. Please, please,_ please_," A delicate whimper and tongue flick in spite of the brutal fucking going on, "Please, Cichol."

Seteth full on growled as he used both hands to grip her hips and slam into her for all his might. It took everything she had to hold herself up so her head didn't fall directly on the desk.

The tightness of Seteth's balls matched the intense squeezing of Byleth's cunt. With a loud and deep groan, Seteth came, flooding Byleth. The twitching of his cock as it filled her sent Byleth over the edge, gasping through her orgasm, trying to gulp down air.

Slowly sinking to the desk, Seteth and Byleth sank onto the desk as the caught their breathes and tried to not have their hearts burst out of their respective chests.

Byleth was the first to move, brushing a sweaty strand of head off of his forehead and giggling slightly. Seteth grunted, not lifting his head from his place in the crook of his wife's shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about how much I love how you can be so different in bed contrasting your outward appearance." She said with a smile gracing her lips.

"You were quite insistent the we not have sex in a bed today." He quipped, his voice almost normal again.

Byleth rolled her eyes, playing gently with his hair. "It won't hurt you to try something new."

He sighed and pushed himself up off of her, his member still plugging her up. "I suppose not."

She smiled, which quickly turned to a wince when she sat up. "Okay, but it might hurt me, apparently."

Seteth helped her sit all the way up with a concerned expression. "I think this will have to be a one time experience then." He brushed her hair aside her face and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Careful." She whimpered. With him still inside her at this angle, inside her still sensitive walls, it started to stir up her insides once again. Which she really shouldn't have happen if she wanted to get any actual work done for the day.

Nodding, Seteth pulled his cock free of her slowly, trying to not hurt anything. Instead, the slow tugging of her insides made her clench around him briefly, which had both of them gently moaning. The final blow to all of Seteth's sanity was watching his thick seed pool messily onto his desk and then the floor.

His name left her lips on the lightest of moans. He yanked her cloak from behind her, quickly wrapping her up in it and dragging her into his arms.

In all her years, Byleth would never forget the time Seteth ran out of his office, with his shirt still off, his lower half only covered by his wife wrapped up in her cloak, the rest of their clothes easily findable in his office, all the way to their bedroom. It was nightfall by the time Seteth calmed down enough that they could leave their chambers. Well, Seteth could leave to collect their things and bring them dinner, as it would be a couple of days before Byleth could properly walk again.

The next day, when Seteth was enjoying tea with Byleth after assisting her down into the gardens, the two spotted Claude escorting Flayn in their direction. At her angle, Byleth noticed them holding hands, but she wasn't sure if Seteth could see. She put her teacup down, hoping that their previous day had been enough to help him through the news he was about to receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Seteth fics I have read have involved the man's desk. Is it his fetish or ours?


End file.
